The invention relates to a holding-down and knock-over sinker, a knitting system comprising such a holding-down and knock-over sinker, as well as to a knitting machine comprising such a knitting system.
Knitting systems frequently comprise at least one knitting needle, for example, in the form of a latch needle, as well as a sinker that participates in the knitting process and, for example, is intended to hold the knit fabric in place or in a specific position during stitch formation. To do so, the needle and the sinker perform a relative movement in the course of which the needle, as well as the sinker, are being moved. This has been known from prior art.
DE 31 08 041 C2 discloses a circular knitting machine with knitting systems that comprise a holding-down and knock-over sinker and a knitting needle. The knitting systems are arranged in a needle bed that is designed as a knitting cylinder. The knitting needles, as well as the holding-down and knock-over sinkers are subject to movement. In order to generate this movement, the knitting needle and the holding-down sinker each have a foot that communicates with its own box channel. Consequently, the holding-down and knock-over sinker, as well as the knitting needles, are primarily driven so as to move back and forth, i.e., they are driven in longitudinal direction. The holding-down and knock-over sinker has a projection that is supported on an inclined surface of its sinker channel, as a result of which its longitudinal movement is partially converted into an up-and-down directed transverse movement.
The desired relative movement between the sinker and the needle is defined by the shape of the needle bed, in particular by the inclined surface provided there. In addition, a cam having at least two box cams is necessary—one for the knitting needle and one for the holding-down and knock-over sinker.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide a knitting system and its associate components, said knitting system being improved at least in view of one of the mentioned aspects.